1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a method for displaying information in a display section of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as mobile communication terminals have been widely used, various services, such as traffic information services informing drivers of traffic situations through a screen of a mobile communication terminal while a vehicle is in motion, MY-BELL services allowing users to register special ringer sounds in their mobile phones, and message transmission services notifying users of an arrival of a message in a voice mail system by transmitting characters to a user's mobile phone, have been provided. Since such mobile communication terminals are equipped with various functions, such as a voice mail receiving function and a special information receiving function allowing users to receive various supplementary services from service providers, users of the mobile communication terminals may use various functions of the mobile communication terminals in addition to a basic communication function thereof.
The variety of such services and supplementary functions for the mobile communication terminal have gradually increased. In addition, as a screen size of the mobile communication terminal increases, the number of pixels used in the mobile communication terminal has gradually increased. Accordingly, it is necessary to effectively use and variously utilize the screen of the mobile communication terminal. In order to cope with various demands of users while increasing an effective value of the screen, it is necessary to utilize the screen in conjunction with various services and supplementary functions of the mobile communication terminal. For example, when a user inputs a short sentence via input keys, a conventional mobile communication terminal sequentially displays each word of the short sentence in a screen or displays the short sentence on a sliding manner. Such a displaying method is effective if the user inputs only one short sentence. According to the above displaying method, the conventional mobile communication terminal may continuously display only one short sentence, so the effective value of the screen is lowered.
As described above, when the user inputs the short sentence via input keys, the conventional mobile communication terminal sequentially displays each word of the short sentence on the screen or displays the short sentence in a sliding manner. However, such a displaying method of the conventional mobile communication terminal is limited, such as when displaying information about English study which the user must memorize, or when displaying various information specially required by the user. In addition, according to the conventional displaying method, the mobile communication terminal cannot alternately display various information on the screen thereof and cannot display information in various manners.